


Queens of the New Broken Scene

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: The Two Widows [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family Fun, Brainwashing, F/F, Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And what about you, Nat? You ever been in love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens of the New Broken Scene

**Author's Note:**

> The last one - at least so far! I might expand on this series, but for now, I like it like this :)
> 
> Title is taken from "She's Kinda Hot" by 5 Seconds of Summer, and you should all go listen to it. I really like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> Hugs <3
> 
> Tumblr: thejoysofamultishipper

"And what about you, Nat? You ever been in love?" Pepper giggles, sing-songing her question, already beginning her next glass of wine.   
"Why do you want to know?" Natasha drank another sip of her beer, wishing she'd just started with the Vodka. It was one of the few stereotypes she liked indulging in. 

"Because you're... You know," Steve interrupted, flapping his hands with a drunken smile on his face. All of the present Avengers, meaning all of them, including Wilson and Rhodey, plus Jane Foster, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson, kept staring at him. They'd never seen a drunk super soldier before, and Natasha could understand their curiosity. And whatever kept their attention away from her was a-okay. "You." He continued, and, great, everyone was staring at her again. 

"Me." She deadpanned. She was the best at deadpanning - she was the one who taught Coulson how to do it, for God's sake. 

"Not in a bad way!" Tony rushed to say, "But in a... You know. You're the Black Widow and you're terrifying and deadly and amazing and we're wondering if you've ever been in love." He shrugged, trying to keep his composure even in the face of Natasha's stare. It was good stare, had gotten her more than a few answers in her lifetime. 

"I think," Barton declared with a pointing finger and a half-spilled drink, "They want proof you're capable of love because they're afraid you don't actually care about them."  
"I could be aromantic," Natasha frowned, "You don't have to be in love with someone in order to be capable of love,"   
"Yeah, I know. But I also know insecurity is very far from a rational emotion, and the people in this room are literally the world's noisiest."   
There was complete silence after Barton's words, everyone glancing between Natasha, Clint and their drinks. 

"Just forget it," Pepper said, "It was stupid. I meant it as a question between friends and I should have remembered you're a private person. My apologies," Even sloshed on wine and gin, she sounded graceful. Natasha could respect that. 

"No, don't be silly," Natasha shrugged. "Between friends, right?" 

"If you want to," Steve assured her.   
"Yeah," Rhodey added, "No pressure. Though I'm sure if you felt pressured you'd just stab us and leave. And that'd be totally okay."   
Maria elbowed him. 

"Her name was..." Natasha hesitated, not really knowing how to begin. "Well. To me she was always Elizabeth. Our masters, handlers, whatever, called her Darcy, but that was... That name wasn't hers. Not anymore."   
Natasha accepted Sam's offered shot, downing it quickly. It was surprisingly easy to talk about her. 

"I don't remember exactly when we first met, I just remember that we were the same age. I think it might have been the fifties, maybe North Korea? I was young, fourteen maybe, and I was sent to take out a US General. She was there to have my back. She ended up saving my life, taking two slugs for me." Natasha smiled briefly. "That was the only time I'd seen her get hit. She swore like a sailor, never more than once in the same language. Except Norwegian. She loved Norwegian." 

They were all listening intently, every one of them acutely aware of how big a deal this was. 

"We were paired together, after that, for almost everything. We seduced together, danced together... Killed together." Natasha scoffed, "She preferred knives. Stupid, I thought it was. Getting so up close in a fight is never worth it if you can avoid it," 

Natasha smiled, tucking her feet under herself. "I don't knew when we fell in love, either. But I remember... I remember waking up in 1972, with Led Zeppelin playing on a broken radio and asking her to marry me. She said yes."

Nat grinned widelythe first time many of the people in the room had seen her do so, «She laughed so hard she could hardly breathe, but I never doubted she’d say yes. Elizabeth was -" Nat shrugged, trying to find the word she was looking for. «Safe. Yeah. she was safe like that.  Loyal."

"She sounds nice," Pepper said quietly. "I think we'd all like her."  
"You would," Nat answered, turning to look at Clint. "Especially you," She laughed, "Actually, I'm sure you'd fall in love with her and try to convince me polyamory is the way to go,"

Clint rolled his eyes, but conceded her point. She was right, of course.   
"So what happened?" Rhodey asked, because he didn't think the story had a happy ending, but he really wanted to be wrong. 

Nat seemed to draw in on herself, even though no one could pinpoint exactly _why_  they thought so. Her eyes seemed dimmer, and hollow. Like they were somewhere far away, lost in a memory.  

"We were happy, for a while. As close to happy as we could be, anyway," Nat poured herself another glass of bourbon, downing it in seconds. Tony looked scandalised, unable to believe anyone would waste his precious alcohol like that. 

"She used to call me her 'forever', and she used a melon scented shampoo," Nat said, like an afterthought.   
"How did she pull that off?" Steve asked, the flush from the alcohol and his wide eyes making him look a lot like Pinocchio. 

"I never knew, actually." Nat snorted, «She was just like that. Do you know what she said when I asked her about it?"   
"What?" Phil asked curiosly. 

"'They literally want us to be mindless killers, Novna. This is, like, my _one_  act of rebellion. Well, that and my illicit affair with you. But that's it, I swear!'" Nat smiled quietly as the rest of the room laughed, "But she was an amazing asset. She was the only one better than me, probably the only person in the world who can kill me,"

"Apart from me!" Clint said proudly, and Nat rolled her eyes.   
"Yes, apart from you," She said fondly. "But..." She said quietly, once again drawing in on herself. "She died. Violently."

Pepper reached out a hand to cover Natasha's, Maria a supporting anchor on her other side. _Elizabeth would have loved this_ , she thought, _girls supporting girls_.

"I tracked down her file once I escaped, and found out she was taken out by our masters." Nat's grip on a Pepper hand tightened, "Apparently, she was too rebellious." Nat sighed as she leaned back in the sofa, taking a moment to breathe. She didn't quite know why she was telling them all this, but it felt good. It felt really good. 

"I wasn't surprised," She continued. "She always wanted us to escape, but the time never came. Plus, I was too scared to do it. I was the more cautious one of us, but she had more memories of her life before Hydra." She looked at Sam and smiled, his warm but still dangerous and capable nature reminding her of her wife. "Her biggest wish was for me to be pain free." 

"You were right; I am in love with her," Clint said, bringing a small smile to Natasha's lips. _Mission accomplished_ , he thought. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine :)


End file.
